


Dangerous Needs

by Artrix



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artrix/pseuds/Artrix
Summary: Alucard has been on the run from his demons and Dracula’s since his father’s demise. Trevor can’t stand his absence and sets out to bring him home; he just needs to show Alucard what he’s missing, and how badly he’s missed. Physical reminders seem to work best.[Request]





	Dangerous Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the request: “Alucard feeling safe and protected under his hunter, even though that’s the last place he should be able to let down his guard and freely accept the pleasure being given to him - under a Belmont, and just Trevor ravishing him something fierce.”
> 
> I would up taking a few liberties with this one! This will take place after they have defeated Dracula! This also wound up a little mushier than I intended, I am sorry! I still enjoyed writing it, though; I hope it still fulfills the request!

Alucard felt like he’d been running nonstop for weeks now, and honestly, maybe he had. He was exhausted; after his father was defeated, he had been foolish enough to think that was the end of it, but his father’s sway extended farther than any of them had anticipated.

What demons and monsters had been summoned into this world saw fit to lash out at humans with or without Dracula’s command, and they were coming at the cities of Walachia with all their strength. Trevor and Sypha had returned to the worst of the cities, to the humans, to do what they could.

Alucard couldn’t.

The weight of his father had worn him thin and he was exhausted. The battle had been harrowing, but they had lived. What were a few more scars?

Alucard cared little for the marring of his flesh, it was the scar on his heart that weighed heaviest.

He had no doubt that he’d done the right thing, and yet he had a guilty conscience since the day they’d struck his father down.

He had intended to seal himself away until he could find some way to repent; at the very least, his body wouldn’t mind some more time to recover.

But he was not so fortunate. While he had returned to Gresit with his companions, he did not stay in the city. Instead, he went below, to the room he had prepared to heal. He had returned to the coffin.

He had tried to sleep.

Tried, and failed.

He awoke after what felt like only a few moments of sleep; a sharp hissing noise greeted him and he felt a strange jostling before his coffin was torn out of the ground and hurled across the room. 

It was the first of many monsters, loyal servants to Dracula, that came to see him dead.

While no monster on its own was particularly threatening, at least, so far, it was the constant onslaught that wore him thin. He had fled Gresit, favoring somewhere— _anywhere_ —more private.

If such a location existed, it eluded him.

Body worn, he could travel well only at night, and on days with very poor weather. It was best to sleep during the day, when he could manage, anyway; the creatures of the night were even less active then than he was, for the most part.

Alucard’s once regal clothes were torn and filthy, and he was but a shade of his elegant self. Dark shadows fell under his eyes and he was gaunt, from stress and lack of sleep and lack of a good meal all the same. He had fed, of course, but the blood of monsters was a sustainability, not a luxury.

Alucard had feared death only four times in his life.

The first, when his mother was being burned at the stake; he thought his heart might explode. He thought the fires might swim out to him and eat him up along with her. He thought the villagers might see him and seek to destroy him as well. He had feared humanity, and he feared what they could do to him.

The second, when he confronted his father after his mother’s death. He expected brutality, but not the bone deep cut that scarred him to this very day. He bled more than he ever had, and he could have sworn he would have slipped into death that day. But, he had survived. Somehow.

The third, when he again confronted his father. Only, this time he had the strength of Trevor and Sypha, and together he had no doubt that they would have succeeded. They had, of course, but there had been moments when one slip up would have ended him.

The fourth, tonight.

He was running from a monster he should have been able to handle, but he was _so tired_.

Thick clouds covered the majority of sky that night, drowning out the light of the moon in waves. It was dark, but Alucard needed no light to see. Neither did his pursuer: a hulking bull, half rotten, had been chasing him for an hour. Alucard had to weave between trees, but the bull just barreled them down, leaving a trail of fire behind it. It was the size of the house and no matter how far Alucard got from it, he could always _smell_ it.

And it could smell him, or at least had some other dark magic it was tracking him with.

Everywhere Alucard hid, it found him. He had a gash in his arm that wasn’t healing half as quickly as it should have been.

The smell of sulfur and decay met his nose, stronger. The bull screamed so loudly it felt like it was right next to his ear. It was close enough that he released a startled gasp and had to cover his ears with his hands—either that or risk the noise deafening him.

Alucard couldn’t run forever, but every attack he’d made on this creature had done next to nothing. 

He was too weak.

The behemoth was screeching in the distance and he couldn’t see it, but even from here he could feel its hooves trampling the dirt beneath it, sending shockwaves through the ground. He saw a burst of red and yellow—fire, and electricity, both of which it had tried to attack him with before. It seemed enraged and kept howling; for a moment, Alucard dreamed that he’d lost it in the forest and it was throwing a fit, but the creature was there and looking, alive and thrashing.

It would find him, with enough time. He couldn’t do this for much longer.

Thankfully, he didn’t half to. 

Alucard closed his eyes for what felt like only a second; the ringing in his ears had been so strong that he couldn’t focus and he had hoped that just a moment of solitude would let him muster the strength to keep moving.

He was distracted by a weight on his shoulder, like something was grabbing him.

Instinct kicked in and he spun, teeth bared and prepared to defend himself.

Of all the things he expected to face off against, he did not expect Trevor, looking a bit more clean shaven than usual and in _mostly clean clothes_. And a new, fur lined cloak, that made him look larger and more imposing than perhaps he actually was.

“Whoa, there,” the Belmont said, one hand on the dhampir’s shoulder to keep him at a distance and the other on his whip, just in case. “I thought I meant a little more to you than a meal.”

Alucard needed a few seconds to process what Trevor had said. “There was a creature,” he said, raising his head to look into the distance.

It was the first time he realized that he didn’t feel the ground trembling, that he didn’t hear its piercing wails. His eyes found Trevor inquisitively.

The hunter was far from humble, and yet shrugged innocently. “Yeah, I might have bumped into him.”

“You are unscathed,” he breathed, reaching out a hand to stroke the hunter’s face. He expected it to be an illusion, a dream.

Trevor seemed amused and raised his hand to rest over Alucard’s. “More or less. I’m real, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Alucard nodded slightly. “How did you find me?”

“Looking, mostly. That, and you haven’t been doing a very good job of hiding. I just followed the stories about the pale haired beauty.”

“Is that what they called me?” the blonde asked incredulously. His voice was flat, as though he expected Trevor was just being a brat.

“Maybe. That’s what I was calling you. You’re a mess, though. No wonder no one recognized you from my description. What happened?”

Alucard gave him a look but he was too tired to protest. His hand trailed from Trevor’s cheek to his neck. He could feel the man’s pulse, strong, just beneath the surface.

Alucard was thirsty, _so thirsty_ , but he wouldn’t ask. If he could get but a moment’s reprieve, he could probably have hunted something down in the forest and fed on it. 

It took him longer than he wanted to respond, but he managed after a heavy sigh and another fond stroke against the hunter’s flesh. “I have been on the run.”

“I know. I went looking for you. Beneath Gresit.” Trevor did not move away from the touch, and if Alucard had to chance a guess, he imagined that Trevor was _deliberately_ craning his neck the way he was, exposing the softest, most vulnerable part of his neck. “It was a mess. I was worried about you.”

“My father’s reach spreads far,” Alucard murmured. “There are many who are upset at his loss. They blame me.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve met my fair share of them. That one back there?” he nodded towards where Alucard assumed the bull’s corpse had fallen. “Not even the worst I’ve seen. Are you getting rusty?”

“No,” Alucard said, too defensively. “I’m tired. But I’m not rusty. I could haven’t handled it.”

“Could have,” Trevor shrugged; he would give Alucard the comfort of believing him, even if he knew otherwise. “Truthfully, he even gave me a bit of trouble. But you’re worth it.”

“You are too kind,” Alucard whispered. He knew what Trevor was doing; it was the same tone he’d used with him when he was trying to convince Alucard to stay with him. Before he’d tried to seal himself away. Alucard had been adamant, or at least, appeared to be so. He was weak for Trevor and the hunter knew it. 

“Come home with me,” Trevor insisted; his voice was gruff, like it was hard to _ask_ , but he forced the words out because they were _important_.

“I cannot,” Alucard replied. His hand remained on Trevor’s neck, but the touch was light, like he wanted to pull away.

Trevor’s hand moved over his once again and held it there, against his pulse. He was teasing him with it, tempting him. “Your father is gone. There is nothing to run from.”

“I am hunted,” Alucard reminded, to which Trevor sharply interjected, “Join the party, we all are. Being hunted is nothing new to us, _either_ of us. Look, you can keep running if you want, all I’m going to say is that you’re going to get tired of it, sooner or later. And I’d rather it sooner, because humans don’t live as long as vampires, and my best years are going to be behind me soon.”

“Don’t remind me,” Alucard answered sourly.

“Hey,” Trevor shrugged and pretended like the idea of getting old and withering didn’t bother him, but his mistake was letting Alucard feel his pulse while he lied to him. The words, at least, _sounded_ true, even if Alucard knew they weren’t. “I’m fine waiting, I just don’t want to disappoint you if you decide to show up ten, fifteen years from now.”

Alucard sighed heavily. “You could never disappoint me. We’ve been through enough.”

“True. And I still like you, despite our differences.”

“Our many differences,” Alucard reminded.

Trevor laughed. “You’re not protecting anyone by staying away, you know. You’re just putting yourself in trouble.”

“I don’t need someone to watch my back.”

Trevor tilted his head; he kept his one hand atop of Alucard’s but wrapped his other arm around the male’s slender waist. His hand was firm on the man’s back when he replied, “Pity. I rather like it.”

“Please,” Alucard answered dryly, “You didn’t come all this way just to tell me that.”

Trevor kept Alucard’s gaze. “Do you really doubt that?”

It took only a moment for Alucard to answer honestly, “No, actually.”

“I said I missed you. I wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“I’m trying.”

“Let me protect you. At least, for tonight. Let me take care of everything.”

Alucard debated or a moment, but even if Trevor hadn’t still been teasing him with his blood, he wouldn’t have lasted long. He had been so ready to give up earlier this evening, why should giving _in_ be so hard?

The second he began to slowly nod his head, Trevor drew him closer, guiding the male’s fangs to his neck. It wasn’t the first time Alucard had fed on Trevor, but the situation wasn’t so different. Alucard needed sustenance to heal, much the same as he did now, and a Belmont’s blood had a strength like no other.

And Trevor liked it, but he wouldn’t admit it.

They weren’t a match that should have ever worked; the hunter and the hunted. Though, sometimes it was hard to tell which was which. Alucard might not have killed humans like the others of his bloodline, but he had done so to defend himself, when the need arose. Trevor smelled of blood even when he hadn’t had a fresh kill, but from what Alucard understood, that’s just the way hunters were.

Death followed them. Death became them.

He should have been afraid, to have Trevor pressed so closely to him. He should have feared the man’s unnaturally tight grip, or the whip at his side, or any of the weapons Trevor had hidden on his person. 

Sometimes, Alucard wondered if Trevor wanted to stay in his life just to keep an eye on him, just to make sure he didn’t start to stray from his path. Sometimes, he could have sworn that Trevor looked at him with disdain and disgust, like he was waiting to attack him.

And then, times like this, Alucard realized there was no point in trying to understand a Belmont, because Trevor did what he wanted to and anything beyond that was unpredictable. 

Right now, apparently, Trevor wanted Alucard to taste him.

It was no mistake that the Belmont had guided Alucard’s head into the crook of his neck, right where his pulse was easiest to find. Alucard’s fangs slid from behind his lips and glided lightly over the skin; Trevor didn’t pull away, so it was as welcome an invitation as any. His fangs came down as lightly as he could manage, but he was starving and needed to heal. Even when Trevor grunted in pain at the pressure, he couldn’t stop himself.

For a few moments, Trevor humored him. Once, he felt the hunter tense like he was going to push away, but he waited it out. Only, when he finally asked Alucard to stop, he couldn’t. Trevor asked, less nice the second time, and though Alucard _tried_ , his self-control was failing.

“Alucard,” Trevor said warningly, before he had to use his weight to shove the man forward. He had to use a bit of force, but neither he nor Alucard were particularly breakable. Alucard slammed into a tree behind them with a groan; he was dazed, blood dribbling down his lips as it dribbled down Trevor’s neck.

They were panting, and he managed to quickly murmur, “Apologies. I didn’t mean to—”

Trevor silenced him with a kiss, forceful and needy. The bark of the tree dug into Alucard’s back, but at least he knew he didn’t have to worry about a monster sneaking up behind him. The skin on his arm was healing up, and all of his scrapes and bruises were quick to follow. Feeding with Trevor was never just a meal.

It was intimate, and he had missed it.

He had pushed the hunter away a long time ago, not because he didn’t want it but because he was afraid. Afraid of getting too close to a _hunter_ —a hunter from a line of hunters, rumored now to be the strongest in all of Walachia, if not the world. A hunter was known in his world to be dangerous, and a whip like Trevor’s could have taken him down more easily than he cared to admit.

It had taken down his father, a stronger man, after all.

But he was afraid for more than just Trevor’s skill; back then, he had been afraid to grow too close to a man who might not have survived the trip through the castle, much less the attack on his father. But Trevor was full of surprises, and came out the most unscathed of all of them. Battered, but resilient.

Alucard had been foolish back then; Trevor was more than just some hunter. Of all the stories of all the Belmonts, Trevor’s legacy would surpass them all. Alucard should have known that the moment he met him, prophecy or not.

By all means, they should have parted ways permanently after Dracula’s defeat, but it seemed like fate wasn’t yet done with them.

Trevor’s hips dug against Alucard’s and he slid his hands beneath the tattered white shirt. His fingers were warm against Alucard’s cool skin, but the dhampir was heating up quickly. Lightly, Trevor raked his nails over the smooth skin, following the curve of flesh up his sides, over his chest. Alucard’s nipples were a weakness Trevor enjoyed exploiting.

It was refreshing to know that even a creature such as Alucard could have the same erogenous zones and be so susceptible to such touches.

Trevor liked to think he knew them all. 

Alucard’s chest was sensitive, his nipples and then the also mostly around the large scar. Parts of the scarred skin were numb, but some parts seemed to have too much sensitivity. Alucard squirmed whenever Trevor drew his shirt off of him, mostly because he was ashamed of the wound.

Trevor would teach him to love it, as he loved all parts of him, if he could. But tonight wasn’t about gentle caresses and soft words, tonight was about pure, guiltless pleasure.

They both needed it.

Trevor rolled his thumbs over the twin protruding nubs on each pectoral and Alucard exhaled sharply. He was fighting the pleasure for some reason, but Trevor was intent on getting him to relax.

They weren’t the only sensitive parts of Alucard.

The small of his back, just above where his pants ended. The inside of his thighs.

And his neck, of course, though it was harder to get to that. Alucard always seemed on the defensive; ironic, given how often his teeth were in Trevor’s neck.

Trevor alternated between scraping his nails over the sensitive buds and trailing up and down his sides. Alucard growled in frustration as Trevor just _teased_ him, but he was still dazed from the fullness of the blood. It was like wine to him, intoxicating. 

Trevor’s blood was the only blood that did it to him. Maybe it had something to do with the holy magic that had been passed through his bloodline, but Alucard was not tied to the darkness enough for it to hurt him. Maybe a lesser vampire would have been burned by the blood, but Alucard craved it.

He savored the taste on his lips, the taste of _Trevor_ , who was stealing another kiss. Who didn’t flinch away from the taste of his own blood.

Trevor broke their kiss and began to fervently strip the tattered jacket from Alucard’s shoulders. Neither cared when it crumpled to the ground. The white shirt was next; Trevor tugged it and Alucard raised his hand to help him wriggle it off. It got caught around Alucard’s elbow and for a moment Trevor considered just splitting the fabric to get it off. Alucard’s outfit was already ruined so far as he was concerned, but before he could reach for his knife they managed to remove it. Trevor threw it to the ground next to the coat and his hands found Alucard’s skin again.

Alucard was usually pale, but his body was flushed red and was quickly growing warmer beneath Trevor’s ministrations. His pants were still in fairly good condition, but if they wanted to get them off without much hassle, Trevor needed to remove it before any more blood flowed between the dhampir’s legs.

He fumbled with the belts, all but yanking them from the man’s hips. Alucard wasn’t about to let Trevor’s blunt ministrations chafe his skin; he unbuttoned his pants and began to wriggle out of them, toeing off his boots as he went. 

By the time Alucard was naked, Trevor still hadn’t undressed. He felt strangely vulnerable despite his clothes barely constituting as any sort of protective armor. He looked at the human with knit brows, but Trevor was too distracted admiring the dhampir’s body. Trevor was glad to see that he was in one piece; sans a few new faint scars, Alucard was mostly how he remembered. 

Under the scrutiny, Alucard’s erection stood a bit taller, as if he needed to defend himself under Trevor’s gaze.

Trevor was grinning but he could only admire without touching for so long. He shrugged off his cloak and discarded it on the ground, though with a little more care than he had with any of Alucard’s clothes. His cloak, at least, served a purpose. He moved to Alucard and kissed him, kissed down his neck, and _bit_ , with far less grace than Alucard ever had. He was only human; his teeth were far less sharp.

But Alucard moaned all the same, and his eyes fluttered shut.

He had goosebumps peppering his flesh and every instinct told him that he should fight against that. Trevor wasn’t drinking his blood, Trevor wasn’t trying to hurt him. And yet, he felt like he needed to defend himself. The hunter was so close that he could smell every unique aroma.

Alucard noticed the smell of Trevor’s blood first, still drying on the man’s neck. Trevor smelled of herbs, probably from spending too much time with Sypha and the Speakers, or other healers. He smelled of smoke, but not the disgusting, sulfur smell of the bull he’d just taken down. There was the faint smell of death, _that_ was the bull, and whatever else Trevor had slaughtered on his way to find Alucard. He smelled faintly of sweat, but Alucard couldn’t find anything about it that was unpleasant, it was just _Trevor_.

It sent another shiver down his spine, and his erection was straining.

Trevor was neglecting him, making him _need_ him. Alucard could see the man straining in his pants, but Trevor wasn’t really hiding it; he was grinding against Alucard as he kissed up his neck again, and then down his chest. He favored a nipple, the scar, for a few seconds, before drawing his lips away. His hands hooked around Alucard’s shoulders and he drew him from the tree. Gracelessly, he pushed Alucard to the ground atop of his cloak. It wasn’t a violent action and Trevor fell with him; Alucard’s back hit the ground and Trevor straddled him. 

The heat between the two of them was almost unbearable and Trevor wasted no time in tugging down his pants, _finally_. Alucard was aching for the stimulation Trevor was teasing him with and was growing impatient. He growled and bucked his hips. “Belmont,” he growled, but he was unable to hide the pleading tone that slipped into his voice.

“Relax,” Trevor instructed. His voice was husky and he was barely concealing his own need.

Alucard groaned and flopped his head back, exasperated. At least he could enjoy the softness of the fur lining on Trevor’s cloak. For a moment, he closed his eyes and nuzzled into it. It smelled like Trevor.

The smell of lavender and oil filled the air and he cracked an eye; Trevor was dribbling a clear liquid from some vial he’d produced onto two fingers. 

“You’re more prepared than last time,” Alucard mused.

Trevor nodded. “I was thinking of you. I missed you.”

Alucard hid the smile that grew onto his face; he was mad at Trevor for making him wait like this, but sometimes he said something that warranted forgiveness instantly.

Still, it was strange, coming from a vampire hunter. Theoretically, Alucard should have been in constant fear of his life. He was extremely vulnerable beneath Trevor; he was laden with the burdens of arousal, naked and without any weapon but himself. Trevor, above him, was still fully armed. More than that, the hunter could be impulsive and wasn’t exactly forgiving when faced with monsters. He had seen the man attack first and ask questions later, but Trevor seemed convinced that he gave the right people a chance and didn’t waste time on those he didn’t think deserved it.

He had given Alucard a chance.

Things seemed to be working out well for them.

Trevor drew off of Alucard just slightly and parted the dhampir’s legs. Before Alucard could protest or express any significant shame or disagreement, he slid an oil slicked finger into the man’s exposed entrance. It was tight, but Alucard had always been a tight-ass. So strict and rigid with everything.

Trevor liked him like this, exposed and naked beneath him. Pliable, vulnerable. In some ways, at least. It didn’t matter if Alucard _could_ move fast enough to snap his neck in a heartbeat; he wouldn’t.

Trevor could tell in his expression.

Alucard’s lips were slightly parted and he had inhaled sharply when Trevor’s middle finger slid past the ring of muscle. Trevor could be rough, but he was holding back for Alucard. At least, a little. His hands were calloused from years of wielding weapons, and his grip was firm. As he sank his finger deeper into Alucard, he kept his other hand firmly planted on his leg.

On Alucard’s inner thigh, specifically. 

His grip might have been firm, pushing the leg out of the way so he had easy access to him, but he stroked his thumb teasingly over the soft flesh.

Alucard’s back arched and he dug his nails into the cloak beneath him. Trevor bit back a smile and began to twist the finger, slicking the man’s insides. For a few seconds he gently glided his finger halfway out and then back in, repeating the movement. He added a second finger a bit sooner than he might have for anyone else, but Alucard didn’t protest. He growled, a feral noise of pleasure, and squeezed his eyes shut as he forced back a moan.

It was easy enough to maneuver both fingers into him, though; Alucard responded well to the stimulation and the oil made this much easier than the last time they’d done this, dry. Spit was hardly a worthwhile lubricant, especially considering the force at which they went at each other. Trevor was straining in his pants; he could hardly think about the present, much less the past. 

If he had been making any of the soft moans Trevor _knew_ he could make, maybe he could have focused on him for longer. It wasn’t that Alucard wasn’t putting up a show—chest heaving, pale enough that Trevor could see him clearly even in the pale moonlight. The clouds were still heavy in the sky, but Trevor’s eyes had long ago adjusted. Sometimes, though, the moonlight trickled through and seemed to shine on Alucard.

He was beautiful, and irresistible, in a way that vampires were. Only, unlike vampires, there was nothing toxic or sour about being in his presence.

Trevor swore under his breath as the heat from his loins radiated, _burned_ , and he could tell that Alucard wasn’t going to last long.

He hadn’t even found his prostate yet, but if he had, he doubted Alucard have been able to fight off release.

Trevor wasn’t going to last much longer, himself; he undid his pants with far less grace than Alucard had handled his own. He moved to his knees and pulled his pants down only as much as he needed to in order to free himself. He then hooked his arms underneath each of Alucard’s knees and heaved the dhampir’s legs over his shoulders.

He aligned his aching member with Alucard’s entrance. He had more oil, but didn’t possess the patience to apply it before he pushed into the pale body beneath him.

Alucard grunted; he was panting, twisting beneath Trevor. Silently begging for more, but too prideful to ask.

They knew each other well, though. Trevor was sliding in slowly and Alucard’s body was quickly adjusting to accommodate him. His muscles clenched tightly around him, and Alucard was raising his hips, bucking against Trevor to meet him as he slid in.

Trevor knew when he found his prostate because Alucard’s eyes opened with such fierceness, such intensity, that he looked like he could see right through him. “Oh,” he whispered, body rigid and trembling.

“Oh,” Trevor repeated fondly; it was little more than a moan falling from his lips. He had been gentle until then, though he couldn’t help but push in the last inch and a half with a rapid thrust. Alucard couldn’t hide _that_ moan.

He was always the most honest during sex. He could lie as much as he wanted, but his body was too keen to betray him. Trevor gave him a moment to settle, but Alucard began to twist beneath him, craving the friction, the movement.

He did not ask with his words, but he asked with his body.

Trevor was happy to oblige. He kept Alucard’s legs thrown over his shoulders and leaned backwards, sliding out of the man a good few inches before slamming back into him.

It hurt—it hurt him, and it hurt Alucard, but not enough for it not to feel _damn_ good. Trevor saw stars, and he was certain that Alucard did, too. 

He repeated the action until Alucard was rocking against him needily. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through each of them.

Alucard was far from a lifeless lover; in this position he couldn’t tangle his fingers in Trevor’s hair, or sink his teeth into his neck, or wrap his arms around his back. He arched his back and met each thrust, and clenched his muscles every time Trevor sank inside of him or brushed against his prostate.

Sweat slicked their bodies but the evening was cool enough that it wasn’t unpleasant.

“Belmont,” Alucard whispered as his pleasure climbed. As Trevor rocked his body with thrusts, each coming faster, stronger, than the last.

Trevor could be a delicate lover, he knew this. But he knew also that Trevor could be a rough man. It wasn’t anything to be ashamed of, and Alucard found that he liked that more. Trevor was more honest in his affections that way. He never did anything halfheartedly, and with sex like this, Alucard knew he was giving it his all.

Every muscle in his body tingled, and the sound of blood rushing was nearly music to his ears.

He probably could have found release even without stimulation to his straining organ, but Trevor wanted to make this perfect. One hand remained digging into Alucard’s thigh, teasing the sensitive flesh, but his other hand twisted from around the leg he was holding. His fingers brushed alongside Alucard’s length before they curled around his shaft. 

Alucard shuddered beneath the touches but bucked into the hand unrepentantly.

His senses were on fire and a voice in the back of his head told him that this was wrong, for _so_ many reasons.

He shouldn’t be lying beneath a Belmont—what would his father say if he had lived to see this? What if he had seen this, in the castle? What would anyone say—any dhampir, any vampire. Any human, even. He was already ostracized by all of them, but he couldn’t imagine something like this would help his reputation.

Trevor made him weak, though. Weak, in a way he’d never felt before. Weak, because Alucard could lay here, naked, beneath the man, and _like_ it.

It was wrong, in all senses. The Church would have burned Trevor at the stake if they could see what he was doing now.

Above him, Trevor shuddered. He was getting close to release but he was determined to see that they both found pleasure as near to each other as possible. He gripped Alucard’s erection tightly and pumped it with more force than necessary. It stung a little, but Alucard that it didn’t detract from finding pleasure in the slightest.

If anything, the rough ministrations just drove him closer, quicker.

It was no surprise then, that Alucard orgasmed first. His moan was uncertain at first; in the beginning, he sounded like he was hesitating, but one last thrust from Trevor against his prostate stripped away his hesitation. If Trevor wasn’t currently releasing inside of him, the noise Alucard made would have pushed him over the edge.

For a moment, they were nothing but pleasure and spasming muscles; Trevor clung to Alucard’s legs on his shoulders and leaned down while Alucard’s body arched and curved closer to Trevor. The position was awkward but they were nearly chest to chest.

Their lips met, though, and no matter how their muscles burned, they held the position until they were both breathless. Trevor dropped Alucard’s legs and collapsed atop of him, panting. Alucard wrapped his arms around the hunter and held him for a long moment. 

Trevor didn’t pull out of the dhampir until he’d begun to soften inside of him, and even then he didn’t seem like he wanted to draw out. He rolled next to him; one of Alucard’s arms remained wrapped around him.

They were quiet for a moment, staring up into the sky. The clouds had broken in some places, and occasionally even a star or two was visible. Their breathing returned to normal before the afterglow of their romp had faded. Alucard had scratches up and down his sides from where Trevor’s nails had been too rough during their foreplay, but he was slowly healing. The soreness lingered, but he liked it.

They listened to the stillness of the forest; every rustle of bushes or crunching twig made him tense, but for the time being, they were alone.

“I missed you,” Trevor said after a long moment.

Alucard tilted his head just slightly; their heads were nearly touching so he nuzzled closer until the side of his forehead bumped Trevor’s. “I missed you, too.”

“You should come back with me.”

Alucard grunted a response. Something rustled in the trees, closer than before, and he was on edge again, but Trevor reached over and took his hand firmly before muttering, “Stop making excuses. I don’t care what you are, you know. It’s not the same without you.”

“You just want to keep your eye on me. Make sure I don’t turn out like my father.”

“Is that what you’re afraid of? Turning out like him?”

Alucard shrugged a response, but he didn’t deny it. He had voiced the concern once before to Trevor, in a stream of late night honesty.

“I won’t let you, you know,” Trevor promised.

“You cannot protect me for as long as I’d need. You will die, Trevor. You cannot live forever.”

“No one lives forever. Not even vampires.”

This, Alucard could not disagree with; his father was old and powerful, but even he was dead, now. He watched Trevor out of the corner of his eye, but the brunette was still looking up at the sky. Or, at least, pretending to. “I’m being hunted, Trevor. Anywhere I go, I will bring danger with me.”

“Alucard. Adrien,” Trevor sounded more serious and rolled his head to look at the man next to him. “Danger has followed me my whole life. You’re worth it. Besides, we make a good team.”

“We do make a good team,” Alucard agreed, with some reluctance. It wasn’t that it was untrue, but he had little resolve to argue. He didn’t want to put Trevor in danger. He was still strong, still powerful, but in years to come? When his body began to weaken, would he still think Alucard was worth the danger?

Trevor persisted. “I like you in my arms.”

Alucard sighed. “…I like being in your arms. But you will have monsters and hunters banging on your door with me.”

“They do already. Seriously, your argument is piss poor. The only thing stopping you is your stubbornness. I came all this way to bring you home. I’m getting tired of asking, Alucard, do I need to drag you back?”

Alucard scoffed but was limited in what retorts he could manage; Trevor rolled over and kissed him deeply, demandingly. He melted underneath the hunter, finally able to reach up his fingers to comb through the man’s hair.

God, he wanted this.

He was tired of running. The rustling in the forest didn’t bother him when Trevor’s lips were on his, when Trevor was over him, protectively. He didn’t feel the need to start running again. He felt safe—safe in the arms of a man whose legacy was to hunt creatures like him.

They didn’t belong together; everything in his body told him that this was dangerous and wrong.

But, they’d never really don’t things the _proper_ way. You didn’t get excommunicated by the church for being an upstanding citizen, and you didn’t get points for patricide.

They were outcasts of society, but they made a damned good team.

But more than that, more than how well they worked together, Alucard loved how Trevor made him _feel_. He could let his guard down, he could relax. He didn’t have to watch his back if Trevor had it. Pride and guilt and fear of separation were holding him back; one day, Trevor would die.

But it wasn’t going to be any easier on Alucard if he was by his side or far away when it happened.

Trevor had made it clear what he wanted, and the longer Alucard considered it, the more foolish he felt. He wanted what Trevor wanted. He was running away from all the wrong things.

A soft laugh fell from Alucard’s lips and for the first time in too long, he relaxed. “No. I’ll come. Willingly.”

Trevor breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed the dhampir’s hand. “Good. I didn’t know how long I’d have to follow you to get you to agree. But I wasn’t going to stop.”

“I believe that,” Alucard said softly, nuzzling closer to him.

“If we get up soon, we can make it into town before the sun comes up. How long has it been since you slept in a bed?”

“Too long,” Alucard sighed. “But I don’t want to get up just yet. Just a moment longer.”

He squeezed Trevor’s hand, fingers intertwining more intimately. His body was sore; Trevor had been rough with him, but neither had expected anything gentle. Neither _wanted_ anything gentle. They both knew each other’s strengths, and weaknesses, and Alucard’s durability wasn’t going to be damaged by something like _this_. The soreness was a gift, a throb to remind him how much he was missed.

Alucard didn’t have to look at Trevor to know he was smiling; he could hear it in his voice when he answered, “Take as long as you need, Alucard. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Except, home,” Alucard suggested.

“Except, home,” Trevor agreed. “Our home.”

Alucard considered those words seriously. 

_Our home_.

His home had been lost to him twice, once when his mother died and again when they’d killed his father.

He wouldn’t lose this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My requests are still open, but I am working through the ones that I have as fast as I can! I have a list, so if you've sent in one already I will try to get to it soon!


End file.
